The Westfold
Name: The Westfold Leader: King Brock Valtali Royal Family: N/A Military Leader: Lord General Robert Merras Territory: Western Ulia Capital City: Sunset Overlook Population: 90,000 Army Size: 30,000 Allies: Four Kingdom Alliance Enemies: Northern Republic The Westfold is the land and kingdom west of Haven. It was ruled by Lady Mileena, and later Brock Valtali, before being subtly and temporarily usurped by Kira. It is part of the Five Kingdom Alliance. Geography & Climate The West is a very different land when compared to the rainy and foggy Haven. With the exception of the City of Queens, the capital city, rain can be considered somewhat rare in the west. The Westfold is as much rolling, grassy plains as it is rocky and plateau deserts. It varies in location depending its proximity to the neighboring lands; On its eastern border, touching Haven, there is a sunny marshland. To the west, on the cliffs of the Western Sea, it is a beautiful grassy plains and green country, as well as the rocky cliffs and sand that one would expect from living at seaside. With The Drom Canyons to the north, most of the northern land and edges of The Westfold are made up of spectacular plateau deserts, with canyons and valleys. The Westfold has the Sarai Desert to the south, and while for a few miles the arid sandy desert crosses over into western territory, it gives way to rocky and stony wastelands. In the center of it all, lies the massive stretch of land known as Dust Valley. As large as a couple hundred square miles, The Dust Valley is where all the different kinds of climates and landscapes of The Westfold meet. Culture The capital city and the land surrounding it closely resembles Earth's God Country, and even has a bit of England to it. Lady Mileena is a kind, and just ruler, and as such, the lands closest to her prosper yearly, and enjoy relatively little crime and violence. Commerce relies heavily on the farmers outside the city walls, who daily come into the city markets to trade and sell with the craftsmen and civilians. Unlike Haven, education is widely available for those who wish to have it, with schools for the young and old. As such, the people of the West are mostly educated folk who are calm and open to others. The Dust Valley Dust Valley, on the otherhand, is in sharp contrast to the rest of the land. Heavily based Earth's Wild West, lawlessness runs wild and free in the Dust Valley. From highway bandits on the desolate roads to infamous outlaws in the towns and cities, one must always be cautious when traveling to and through here. While outlaws and crime are abundant here, it is not the norm, and most denizens are simple people trying to make a living in the hot, desolate land. However, as it is a rough place to live, you can expect most people here to be packing, and are always ready for a fight if the need should arise. Agriculture is difficult to achieve and maintain, and as such, farmers and their lands are constant targets for bandits. Crime and Justice are locked in an eternal battle here, with notorious outlaws and bandit gangs always going toe to toe with the hardened local sheriffs and ruthless bounty hunters. Two prime examples, are the siblings Jeremy and Jessica DeGrandi; Dust Valley's most feared and infamous Outlaw, and most respected and effective Sheriff, respectively. While Lady Mileena knows and understands the issues within Dust Valley, and is always wanting to give her aid as it is still her land and responsibility to take care of the people, it is very, very difficult for her to uphold peace and justice being so far away. As such, she has given the local law of all the towns and cities full juristiction to do anything necessary in order to uphold the peace. Relations with other Kingdoms Haven The Westfold is on good terms with the land of Haven. They aid each other without needing to be asked, and support one another both economically and supplies wise. However, during the reign of Gabriel, ties with Haven were severed. Once Michael returned and took charge, they once again opened relations. The Northern Republic To say relations with the North are strained, is an understatement. The West and North have been constantly on opposing sides in government and ideals, and on numerous occasions, have been on the verge of total war with each other. Lady Mileena and Prime Minister Viktor have been called night and day, and have never gotten along. Since Viktor's passing, his younger brother Vladimir has become the new leader of the North. Vladimir has contempt for the West, and awaits the day when he can lead his mighty army to destroy them. Notable Characters Mileena Carrolan Former Queen of The Westfold Tyson Marone Birthplace, late Grand General of The Westfold Army Rebecca Cortez Late wife of the Pirate King Fang, mother of his sons Trivia The Westfold's name is clearly a referance to the land in Tolkien's Middle Earth. Category:Nation